Voldemort and Bellatrix: Seduction
by Dimple Bracegirdle
Summary: What happens when you try to seduce Voldemort.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or the setting. **

Voldemort and Bellatrix: Seduction

Bellatrix cautiously approached Malfoy manor, knowing that there was more of chance that the dark lord would reject her rather than not, but she pushed on none the less. As she was approaching she thought about how she was wearing a long black cloak and see through black lingerie for her personal mission and how the night was warm enough that she might look highly suspicious. She snapped out of her thoughts though as she realized that she had finally reached the manor in a matter of minutes and only momentarily hesitated before knocking on the door with a slight smile. As soon as the door opened, a minute later, she was greeted by the gaunt looking face of her younger sister, Narcissa. "Sissy, is the dark lord here?"

"He certainly is, Bella. What is it you want to see him for?" Narcissa looked over her older sister questioningly, wondering as to why she was wearing such a heavy cloak on such a warm night.

"I came to discuss a plan with him. A plan of which will put us back in his good graces." Bellatrix smiled reassuringly at Narcissa, hoping to convince her younger sister to allow her inside the manor to see the dark lord.

"Well….If whatever your plan is gets us back in the dark lord's good graces then you may come in." Narcissa took a step to the side of the door, allowing her older sister access to Malfoy manor.

"Thank you very much, Sissy. I promise to not disappoint in returning us to the dark lord's good graces." Bellatrix's smile turned mischievous as she entered the manor with purpose and intent. "Now, where exactly is the dark lord?"

"He's in Lucious's study," Narcissa said harshly as she closed the door behind Bellatrix and began to lead her older sister up the stairs to her husband's study, where the dark lord had taken up residence.

Bellatrix followed her younger sister up the manor's grand staircase and down the first hallway to Lucious's study. Once there she briefly watched as Narcissa retreated back down stairs before turning back to the door and lightly knocking, not wanting to disturb the dark lord in any way. "Lord Voldemort?"

"You may come in, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix slowly eased open the door and quietly stepped inside. She then began to look around the room in search of the dark lord, who she eventually found sitting in an armchair near the fire with Nagini on his lap.

"Bellatrix, what brings you here to see me this fine evening?" Voldemort turned the armchair around so he could properly greet the death eater and face her like a true man would his loyal followers.

"I've come here to seduce you, my lord." Bellatrix closed and locked the study door before slowly stripping off her cloak, revealing black, skimpy, see through lingerie underneath, and making her way over to the dark lord. She then began to circle the armchair Voldemort occupied, running her left index finger lightly over the edges of the chair.

"You think that you can seduce me, the dark lord?" Voldemort watched Bellatrix with slight interest, Nagini having moved down to the floor for a better view of the unusual sight.

"Yes, my lord," Bellatrix whispered, leaning over one of the arms of the chair to gently blow warm air into the dark lord's ear.

"And why do you want to seduce me?" Voldemort continued to watch Bellatrix, his expression never changing and his face never showing any emotion.

"To get me and Narcissa back in your good graces, my lord. That and ever since I first joined your army I've been madly in love with you," Bellatrix explained before flicking her tongue out and lightly licking Voldemort's ear. She then gently placed a hand on the dark lord's thigh and began to slowly move it up his leg.

"Ah. Unfortunately your sister, Narcissa, and her family are unable to get back in my good graces after Draco's mistake. You on the other hand, my dear, are already back in my good graces for smuggling a spy into Hogwarts without Dumbledore's knowledge, but I do not reciprocate your feelings of love." Voldemort stiffened a little at the feel of Bellatrix's hand reaching for somewhere that not even he had touched in nearly a decade, ever since taking over the world became his highest priority.

"You're welcome, my lord." Bellatrix ignored the last part about Voldemort not reciprocating her feelings as she backed away a step from the dark lord and began to slowly strip off the black, see through top she was wearing, revealing her pale, scarred breasts.

Voldemort stared at Bellatrix, who was now standing directly in front of him with her boobs exposed and perky, without emotion. He didn't even "feel" anything sexual at the pornographic sight the death eater was presenting him.

Bellatrix smiled seductively before going over and beginning to straddle Voldemort's legs, her hips lightly starting to grind up against the dark lord's. When she was finally stable and completely straddling Voldemort's legs she brought her hands up and began to rub them all over the dark lord's bald head in a stroking motion, which was causing her breasts to press up against Voldemort's chest every so often.

Even as Bellatrix did her little performance Voldemort still didn't "feel" any sexual attraction towards the female death eater. To be truthful, though, he had never actually "felt" any sexual attraction to anyone or really loved anyone, except for possibly Nagini.

As soon as Bellatrix noticed that her performance wasn't working she forcefully slammed her mouth against Voldemort's in a passionate and seductive kiss. Little did she know that she had made a horrible mistake by kissing the dark lord without his consent.

Voldemort's eyes widened momentarily as soon as Bellatrix's mouth made contact with his and for a few seconds he was actually quite surprised by her tactic, but soon after he became quite enraged with the female death eater. "How dare you kiss your master, Bellatrix," he said in a cold voice as he roughly shoved her off of him and on to the cold floor, immediately disconnecting their lips. "How dare you disrespect the dark lord in such a crude manner. Leave this manor immediately before I have Nagini attack you, or better yet…before I kill you."

"But, my lord…"

"No buts. Bellatrix, leave this place immediately." Voldemort glared down at the lowly death eater with such venom that Bellatrix actually cowered in fear.

Bellatrix quickly picked up her top and put her cloak back on, with trembling fingers, before hurriedly rushing from the manor, feeling the horrible emotion of rejection make its way, painfully, into her gut.

**A/N: For this my inspiration came from a post on tumblr about Bellatrix that got me thinking...what would happen if Bellatrix tried to seduce Voldemort? and this was produced. Sorry about the completely out of characterness of the whole thing. I tried my best though. Enjoy. :D (also...trying to seduce Voldemort is like trying to tell a joke to Percy, you have to explain what you're trying to do first)**


End file.
